


Call It What You Want To

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Scenting, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: “Ted has a nesting closet,” Mutt said. Which, okay, rude, but whatever.“Mmm, good for Ted,” Alexis said, playing with the cuffs of her sleeves. “That sounds really cute for him.”Mutt’s face softened in a way that made her stomach twist uncomfortably. He didn’t look like he pitied her. He looked upset, like he actually cared that all she had to nest with was old, gross blankets that refused to hold her scent.“Alexis,” he said slowly, “would you like to use Ted’s nesting closet?”Alexis finds the most compatible pack she's ever scented and doesn't look back.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Mutt Schitt, Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Call It What You Want To

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a song by Taylor Swift

Alexis let out a frustrated huff as she dragged one of the floppy, lumpy mattress across the room. She had pushed the beds together as soon as David moved out with the beta from the front desk. They had a cute little two bedroom above the general store. It probably had, like, an actual nesting closet as opposed to the dingy nightmare in her motel room. Alexis wrapped a blanket around herself and curled up on her side, staring out of the gap in the folding doors where the closet didn’t latch properly. 

She was still in pre-heat, spending it alone for the first time in her adult life, and it was the actual worst. She pulled thin strips away from the wrapper of a granola bar, but she couldn’t bring herself to eat anything. She felt like she had the stomach flu; it would only get more painful without an alpha to get her through. 

Alexis dragged herself out of the nest to answer a knock at the door. It was probably her dad dropping off more protein bars and instant noodles. It had taken all of three days for David to shove their dresser in front of the one that connected their rooms so they had some semblance of privacy. 

Alexis opened the door. It wasn’t her dad.

“Um, hi,” she said, reaching up to twist the end of her braid around her finger. “What are you doing here?” Alexis asked Mutt, of all people.

She resisted the urge to lean forward and press her face against the alphas neck. God, he smelled good, like crisp, tart apples. But he was mated to Twyla, a sweet little beta that worked at the cafe. Their alpha, Ted, was this really cute pet doctor that totally would’ve been her type if he wasn’t obviously super committed to their little pack. Alexis didn’t get between mates; that was, like, the one line she refused to cross.

“Oh, uh, Ronnie sent me when you didn’t show up today,” Mutt held up the atrocious reflective vest she had to wear for community service.

“Ugh, I totally forgot about that,” Alexis said, scrunching up her nose. Because, ew. She was not going to pick up literal garbage right now. Alexis stepped back, slumping on the remaining bed. Everything in her ached and standing was not fun. “Tell her today’s not going to work for me.”

Mutt looked past her, at the striped beds and the half open closet with its pathetic stack of non perishable food, “Alexis, are you in heat?” He sniffed delicately, taking a step backwards so he was most of the way out of the door. It was a huge faux pas to enter an omega’s nest without asking permission. The room hardly qualified as hers or a nest, but it was sweet that he respected it.

“Pre-heat,” Alexis corrected, picking at a loose thread on the mattress. “It’s fine,” she said, glancing up at him, “if you want to come in.” She eyed the closet with disdain, “all of the bedding here smells like cigarettes and bleach.” She didn’t have anything to feel territorial over.

“You don’t have any nesting supplies?” Mutt asked, not unkindly. Jocelyn was an omega; he sounded more concerned than anything. 

“They didn’t exactly give us a whole lot of time to grab stuff,” Alexis said, loss and sadness tingeing her scent as she thought about the fluffy pink blankets and big, plush pillows she had watched the CRA agents carry off in boxes. She had mostly been focused on saving her clothes, which felt really dumb in hindsight, but also the thought of not have fun, cute things to wear made her feel a little panicky. 

Mutt coughed under his breath and Alexis tried to reign in the cloying scent of dry, burning cinnamon. 

“Ted has a nesting closet,” he said. Which, okay, rude, but whatever.

“Mmm, good for Ted,” Alexis said, playing with the cuffs of her sleeves. “That sounds really cute for him.”

Mutt’s face softened in a way that made her stomach twist uncomfortably. He didn’t look like he pitied her. He looked upset, like he actually cared that all she had to nest with was old, gross blankets that refused to hold her scent.

“Alexis,” he said slowly, “would you like to use Ted’s nesting closet?” 

Her brain might’ve shorted out for a second; that was all but a direct invitation into the house of the most compatible, yummy smelling pack she had ever met. 

“Um, obviously,” Alexis said, as if she was going to turn that down.

Their decor didn't look like it should fit - the crisp neutrals of their cream and white furniture with what she could only describe as a country chic aesthetic - but it all sort of worked. Mutt led her upstairs past two bedrooms, a bathroom, and an office to the end of the hall. Closet was a deceptive word for the nesting space. It was nearly as large as her motel room with a pristine, low mattress on one end and a variety of soft looking bedding folded on built in shelves.

“Twyla hangs out in here sometimes,” he said, nodding to the blankets and pillows, “they’re new otherwise.” Alexis set her bag on the floor next to the mattress and reached out to run her fingers over a plush blue throw. “Ted likes to be prepared,” he said as she took everything in.

“That’s nice,” Alexis said distractedly. She brought the blanket to her nose; it smelt like rich, black coffee. Twyla. 

Mutt laughed, low and fond, “I’ll leave you to it.” 

“M’kay,” Alexis hummed in response, letting her instincts guide her as she pulled things off the shelves to make up the bed.

“Your nest is pretty,” Twyla said from the doorway some time later. She had changed out of her work clothes into a worn black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. 

Alexis’s inner omega purred. Of course it was pretty, but that was really sweet of her to say. 

“Thanks Twy,” she said, turning to boop her on the nose. 

Twyla grinned, “can I come in?” 

Alexis nodded, company would be nice; she was really dreading having to be alone when her heat set in. 

She wrapped a cream knit throw over her shoulders and climbed onto the bed, patting the spot next to her, “sit with me.” 

Twyla pulled a pillow into her lap, leaning back against the wall.

“Is this Ted’s shirt?” she asked, glancing down at a dry fit tee Alexis had pulled out of a hamper. It was drenched in alpha pheromones, quelling some of the cramping in her stomach. And it smelt like fresh baked bread, so there was that.

“Um, I guess,” Alexis said, biting her lip, “sorry, I can totally put it back.” The thought made her want to throw up, but she really didn’t want to have to go back to the motel. Plus, she had, maybe taken, like, one or two other things from their laundry. 

“No, hey,” Twyla’s hand settled on her arm and, unexpectedly, tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. Not cute. “It’s okay, Alexis, promise.” 

“Mmm,” Alexis nodded, glancing away. Twy’s hand was really warm and soft, and the nest was super comfy, and everyone was being really nice, and it was just a lot. She was pretty sure if she said anything else she was going to start crying. 

“Alexis, can I hug you?” Twyla asked in this super gentle voice and um, yeah, that would do it too. Her vision went blurry as she curled herself into Twyla’s chest. It probably looked ridiculous; she was, like, a whole foot taller than Twy. She also didn’t really care, because it was the safest she had felt in a really long time. 

“It’s been a really hard couple months, huh?” Twyla asked as she took big shuddering breaths against her t-shirt, taking in lungfuls of her calming, beta scent. Twyla’s hands smoothed over her back and curled around her arms. Alexis couldn’t remember the last time someone touched her like this.

“Um, you don’t have to do this,” Alexis said quietly, because while she didn’t want to owe Twy anything, she also kind of didn’t want her to stop. 

“I know,” Twyla said, “I want to.” 

“Oh.” 

“I like you,” Twyla said simply. Alexis couldn't bring herself to look at her. “Mutt and Ted like you.” Twyla’s thumb moved on small firm circles at the base of her spine; Alexis melted as she worked out the tension there. “You’re welcome to stay here whenever you need to,” Twyla said and Alexis’ stomach flipped at the reminder that Twy was going to leave.

She must’ve made a sound, because Twyla’s arms tightened around her briefly. “Alexis, I know you haven’t gotten the chance to make a lot of friends here, but any one of us would help you through your heat if you wanted it.” 

Alexis swallowed, taking a deep breath of Twy’s scent before sitting up. She swiped at the corners of her eyes with the edge of the blanket.

“And, what if I want all of you?” Alexis asked, holding her gaze. 

Twy smiled, reaching out to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear, “then you have us.”

Alexis wondered how a pack with two alphas, something that was basically unheard of, actually worked. It turned out the answer, at its core, was Ted.

Twy was the first real connection Alexis had made in Schitt’s Creek and her scent was super calming. Mutt sent a thrill through her every time he so much as smiled in her direction and Alexis was totally looking forward to sleeping with him later. But, oh my god. Ted. 

“I should compliment you more often,” he said, like it was an inevitability. 

Ted smoothed a hand down her spine, gentle, but sure. Alexis knew, abstractly, that he gave off the scent of freshly baked bread, but she hadn’t gotten the chance to really scent him. He nuzzled the top of her head as she tucked her face against his throat. Ted smelt like safety and home. 

He had called her the most beautiful omega this town had ever seen. It would've sounded like a line, but he looked her in the eye when he said it, stead gaze, open adoration in his expression. Plus, it wasn’t all that difficult to believe he meant it, like, she probably was the most beautiful omega he’d ever seen.

“Mmm, yes, Ted, you totally should,” Alexis agreed. She cupped his face in her hands, leaning forward to kiss him. Ted made a soft sound of surprise against her mouth before he kissed back. The slow slide of his tongue over hers chased away any lingering nausea. His hands rest on the small of her back; warmth spread beneath her skin. 

“Lex,” he breathed, clear blue eyes blown wide. “Can I come in?” 

Alexis slid her hand down his neck, over the curve of his shoulder and well defined bicep to tangle their fingers together. Grinning, she stepped backwards into the closet, pulling him after her. 

Mutt and Twyla were already inside, reclining on one end of the bed. Alexis curled against Mutt’s side, resting her head on his shoulder. He leaned down to nose her hair, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“How are you feeling?” Twyla asked. Alexis hummed as Ted settled behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, hand resting on Mutt’s stomach.

“Better,” Alexis said, snuggling into their scent. She tapped her fingers on Mutt’s sternum, “Thanks, Twy.”

Twyla beamed, freckle dusted nose scrunching up as she smiled. The small room swirled with coffee grounds and cinnamon. 

“Omega,” Ted murmured into the nape of her neck. Mutt's chest rumbled, low and pleased beneath her. Bakery in the golden morning sun, flaky apple tarts. Alexis smoothed her thumb over the dots on Twy's cheek.

Alexis was going to keep them.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday, when I'm feeling very ambitious, I might attempt to write the heat portion of this.  
> Thank you so, so much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
